Darkness Prevails
by Ramza Lionheart Disappearing
Summary: I don't know what the heck this...but try to find out yourself. A sorta 'what-if', fic


A/U: G-Gundam and all respective characters are a property of their respective owners.

_Notes: This is a whim fic…or an A/U fic…or it could be called a 'what-if' fic….or it could just be me passing the time in the library. Anyway, you must know that I idolise the Invincible Master Asia, and I think he (and Schwartz) went too easy on Domon. What if Tohofuhai gave it his all?_

_"You're wrong, Tohofuhai!", shouted Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter. "Humanity is still a part of nature. To destroy that is to destroy nature itself…you're just repeating the same mistake!"_

_As those icy words reached the unbeatable of the east, they shattered whatever was left of his faith in his cause. He cowered as Domon's words seemingly transformed him into an unshakable mountain._

_"Well, then…", Tohofuahi said as he wiped the sweat from his chin, "If you're so righteous then you must prove it with your fist."_

_"An excellent idea, KING OF HEARTS!!!"_

_"Haaaaaaaaaaa…Tooooryaaaaah!!"_

_"Haaaaaaaaaa…Taaaaaaaaaaah!!"_

_The ground shook and the wind stopped as the two colossal fighters charged their energy to the max. Summoning the very power, the very meaning of the human spirit, their bodies glowed…overflowing with body._

_"Let's do it, Domon!"_

_"Right, then!"_

_"The style is Ryu-Ha!"_

_"Of the unbeatable of the east!"_

_"The king of the wind!"_

_"Final technique…"_

_ From afar, the island seemed like a giant sphere of light. But no one really knew the truth but the lone spectators at a nearby hill. It's then that Chibodee shouted out._

_"It's coming, run for it!"_

_And then, the master and student beckoned one another._

_"Sky!!"_

_"Breaking!!"_

_"ROCK…"_

_"CRUSHING…"_

_"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_And with that being said, two huge waves of energy were launched in opposite direction. As tall as a mountain, as a powerful as a tsunami wave and even more deadly._

_ But the victory seemed to go the eldest of the two, as Domon struggled to keep up with his Master. Domon was soon on his knees, gasping for air…still trying to hold his position._

_Tohofuhai laughed as he mocked his student, "Bwahaahah! Stupid pupil!  Your legs are already shaking. Can this juvenile moron truly call himself my heir?" _

_"TENKYOKEN-GOD-FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"_

_When all his cards have failed, Domon unleashed the unexpected. He has combined the awesome force of the Rock-Crushing punch with his signature move._

_ This new and re-enforced power took Master Asia totally off-guard. Tohofuhai lay at the mercy of the Shuffle Alliance leader._

_"AAARRGH!…D-DOMOOON!!"_

_"HEAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~…"_

_This was it…Master Asia smiled to himself. It all ends here…all the sacrifices…all the hardships were for naught. He was to be defeated by his own pupil…surpassed…_

_Surpassed?_

_No! How is that possible? He is invincible! He is the original King of Hearts and the one known as Master Asia! And most importantly…his name is the unbeatable of the east!_

_ You promised yourself that day that you'd restore the earth to its former glory…no matter what the cost. To be beaten now is not only abandoning your name and honour…but die without fulfilling that promise…_

_That can never happen._

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"_

_"Nani!!"_

_The Jet black Gundam known as the Master, shook and spread out it's arms…totally disintegrating the hold of it's captive and landing on the ground._

_"Wha-what is this?"_

_"Stupid pupil! Have you forgotten your place? I am the one known as Tohofuhai! I won't deserve my name if I let you beat me!"_

_"And I will show you that you have been surpassed, MASTER ASIA!! GOOOO~~~OOOOD FINGEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"_

_Whilst Domon was charging forward, the Master summoned all of the energy his ailing body could provide._

_"My name is Tohofuhai, I am the unbeatable of the east! I am king of the wind and by my name I do so swear that I shall not lose! Behold! The sunrise in the east! Newest technique!"_

_The Master Gundam produced a fiery looking black sword in its hand._

_"The blade of hatred, rage and sorrow! DAAAAAAAAAAAARKNESSSSSSSS FINGEEEEEEEEER SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!"_

_And the Gundam charged forward._

_"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_

_And then the two clashed._

_10,000 years later…_

_"Do you see that, child? Legends has it, that great battles were held once there and the humans fought in a barbaric fashion to decide who rules over one another instead of living in harmony. The humans used golems tall and strong as a mountain to do their bidding…when the golems fight, their clashes echo throughout the entire world…it shook the seas and made the skies weep. _

_ What's left after that is nothing but a desolate land…and the earth had lost another piece of itself._

_ But legends also tell that the great one had grown angry with the humans. And he came down with his majestic presence and unleashed his fury…wiping them out._

_ Now you see, child. When after all this time, the earth is finally returning it's former glory. The humans have perished and they left behind them these great monuments. But we mustn't just smile at their misfortune, oh no. Their beginning and end has to be a lesson for all of us. A lesson we keep closely inside our hearts…we must never tip the balance of nature."_

_As the forest spirit finished it's speech to it's offspring, it fluttered it's wings and flew back home along with the child._

_From up in space, the earth looks like a sphere of blue and green. As we go down we see a greenery covering the entire globe. A beautiful scenery of mountains, lakes and forests…and they were all real._

_For Master Asia have prevailed…he managed to bring back the Devil Gundam after learning of Wong's research notes. Using the body of a woman, the Devil Gundam wiped out humanity and reduced the earth to nothing but a pile of ashes. Then, when everything was extinct, it began the regeneration process. Slowly, the earth recovered back to being the blue planet._

_ When it's job was done, the Devil Gundam disconnected itself and allowed it's pilot and life source to pass on from this world. It can be seen from the moon…as a giant green mountain._

_As for Master Asia, he allowed a presence of the Devil to live inside of him. With the power of the D.G cells…he gained a seemingly immortal life expectancy._

_Now…in Guyana heights, the place where it all started… He stood there watching over the earth…for the rest of eternity…_

_Without regrets…_

_No regrets…_

_Regret…_

_Maybe…_

_Author's notes: Damn! What the hell was I smoking?_


End file.
